Do you still love me?
by xXbeautifulIllusionsXx
Summary: Repost- Edward and Bella are back from Italy, Edward doesn't want to leave her side, he doesn't hunt for weeks. What happens when he accidently attacks Bella, does she still want to become a Vampire? -sorry for spelling mistakes they will improve ok?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with Edward traces patterns on my stomach,

"Morning, love" he murmured.

I shivered, as he took his hand away.

"How was your night, boring?" I asked sitting up.

He raised eyebrow.

"No love, every night with you is never boring" he gazed at me smiled. He always got a kick out of my sleep talking; I thought he would have been bored of it by now.

"Human moment" I blushed.

"No kiss" he pouted. I never gave Edward a kiss in the morning; I was never risking bad breath.

"Sorry, maybe when I freshen up" I felt guilty, but it was worth saving my humiliation. He would get a better kiss later.

I shake my head, trying to get rid of the X rated images.

He looked at me curious.

"I'm being back in 10" I smiled.

I skipped, ungracefully to the bathroom. Charlie had already left, so I didn't have to be completely quiet.

I quickly washed my hair and did all my annoying human need, I was hyper aware of Edward in the other room.

I chose to put on my regular jeans and blue top, I knew Alice would hate.

I ran back to the room, jumping on Edwards lap.

He gasped, that when I knew something was up. I did shower right? what else could be up.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I lifted his chin to meet my gaze.

"I'm good" he lied. Why was he lying?

"No really, your scent is strong this morning" he observed.

I mental smacked myself.

_Nice work Bella, just run into the room and jump you on a vampires lap. But didn't I always do that?_

"Need to hunt?" I looked into his eyes; they were very dark.

He took my hands of his face, squeezing.

"I will later" He promised.

"I believe I still owe you a kiss" I tried lightning the mood.

He smirked, looking down.

_That got him._

He laid me on the bed, griping my waist softly.

"Yes, you do" he bent over to start our passionate kiss; the feel of his kiss would never change.

He starting kisses my neck, I almost died

Unfortunately Edward decided to stop, I moaned out loud.

I pouted, he laughed getting off me.

"You want to go to my house for the day" He asked. I always loved going to his house.

"Yes" I pecked his lips, before he could turn away.

I left a note on the bench, encase Charlie arrived home before it did.

"What we doing?" I asked as he opened his Volvo door for me.

"Whatever you want love" he smiled starting his car.

Cause of Edward insane driving we were there in about 6 minutes.

_I should get Charlie to give Edward a speeding ticket._

I almost laugh out loud, as we pulled into the garage.

"BELLA!" Alice crash tackled me, wrapping her arms in a tight embrace. Jasper walked after her.

"Wow you really smell today" she laughed. If she were human that would have seriously offended me. What was it that was making my scent strong today?

"Thanks Alice" I said unsure.

"Hi Jasper" I smiled, he returned it.

We quickly went inside, where I was greeting by the rest of the Cullen's.

"How was your night" Emmett winked. Trust him to crack sex jokes, just because Edward and I were the only virgins.

_Unfortunately._

I blushed, deeply.

"Obviously good" he laughed.

"Stop embarrassing her" Esme hugged me.

I mentally thank Esme.

I fixed my hair, accidently hit Edward in that face with my ponytail.

Suddenly something happened I did not expect.

Edward locked his arms around my middle, than started biting into my neck.

"EDWARD STOPPP, STOPP" Carlisle shouted.

What did you think?

Please review, so I can continue...

: D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- THANKS FOR REVIEWING FIRST CHAPTER! :/**

**Also everything twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 2- Esme's POV 

I was so glad we were back in Forks again, after we left Bella we didn't feel like a family at all, well we weren't actually. Edward would only visit us once every few months, Alice had changed completely, she never went on one shopping trip whilst we were away and she was hardly her bubbly self, Emmett and Rosalie didn't care about anything anymore, they just went hunting or sat in their rooms, Jasper was almost killing himself with all the emotions we feed him and Carlisle would work long hours at the hospital.

Everything was better now that we had Bella back in our life's.

I heard Edward car pull into the drive way.

"BELLA!" Alice crash tackled her into a tight hug. Jasper smiled shaking his head following after his wife.

I wasn't the one to crash tackle family, Alice on the other hand just went for it.

I chuckled.

Carlisle came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my middle.

I pecked him on the lips, relaxing into his hold.

It was long till Edward and Bella filed into the room.

They looked so happy together.

"Hi Bella" I hugged her.

She smiled at all of us.

Rosalie and Emmett strolled into the room.

"How was your night" Emmett winked. Everyone was use to his jokes, Rosalie often referred to him as a child.

Bella blushed, deeply.

"Obviously good" he laughed.

"Stop embarrassing her" I rolled my eyes.

Bella sighed, fixing her hair. In the process smacking Edward in the face. I didn't panic cause I knew Edward wouldn't hurt her, she always had a very strong scent.

But suddenly, Edward locked his arms around Bella's tiny waist, bitting through her neck. Blood ran all down her neck onto the floor, everyone seemed shocked and froze where they were.

Jasper was outside so fast, we barely saw him.

"Edward" Bella voice gasped for air, her attempt to escape was useless

"EDWARD STOP, STOP" Carlisle suddenly jumped into action. Bella squirmed in his grasp, trying to break free.

Emmett growled, lunging for Edward. What happened to our sons control?, he would never try and hurt Bella.

I choked back a sob.

Bella screams filled the house. My poor daughter, she's already been through so much especially when she was in Italy.

"Emmett, take Edward hunting" Carlisle ordered. I knew he was just as disappointed as I was.

We looked over at Edward, he looked so hungry, but Emmett kept him in a steel grip and drags him outside.

"Get her on the couch" Carlisle said calmly.

Alice gentle picked Bella up

Bella was still screaming, her body jerked in different directions.

"Is it too late to-" Carlisle cut me off nodded. I remembered when Edward sucked the venom when James had bit her.

"Pin her down, she will likely panic at my touch " Carlisle said, he nearly always knew what he was doing.

I hesitated, Alice had already griped her lower half.

I pinned her upper half, so Carlisle could check over her.

**Emmett POV ( While Hunting )**

I ran Edward away from the house, , he was no longer snapping at me, probably realising what he had just done. Jasper had decided to tag along just in case Edward went for a human.

"Hunt" I ordered.

He nodded sadly.

I sighed heavily, No matter what Edward did to keep Bella safe she would always end up in trouble, Bella wasn't overly good at keeping herself safe either, I'm surprise she isn't already dead, no offense.

"You think he's gunna be ok" I asked as Jasper sat beside me, obviously not hungry either.

"I don't know, the amount of guilt and self hatred in just flowing off him" Jasper explained.

_SNAP!_

Edward caught a small elk, I knew he would still be hungry after that, he might need at least 6 elk before he came home.

**Back to Esme POV**

Carlisle gave Bella some morphine, hopping in would lessen the pain. She looked so vulnerable when she slept.

"Alice, do you see anything" Carlisle asked hopeful.

"She will be fine, but I can't see what will happen when she wakes up" Alice smiled. I guess she just realised she would be taking Bella shopping for eternity.

"And Edward" I asked concerned.

"They should be home around 4-5 hours" she confirmed.

Bella's head lay in my lap as I gentle stroked it. There wasn't really much to do till the others came back. I knew how much Edward would hate himself when she arrived home, if he did.

"Is she in pain Carlisle" I asked my husband. He seemed like he was trying to be calm.

"I don't know, Bella might tell us when she wakes up" He sighed.

**Edward POV**

Should I go to the Volturi, is Bella ok? Of course she's not! I just bit through her neck!

Either way I knew she would hate me, I wasn't going back till I was completely guttered on blood. I should have gone hunting when Emmett said to.

But should I even go back?

I had went to my shoulder.

I hissed startled.

"Wow, bro, I was just going to ask if you wanted to go some place with mountain lions, I don't think elk is good enough for you right now" he explained stepping back.

I nodded.

**Was it ok?**

**You guys want me to continue, personal I thinks it's going quite slowwww. But it will get Better..promise!**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

s


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thanks for reviewing last chapter. Sorry For not updating sooner, school started back this week :/

**Chapter 3- Alice POV **

I was too late, how didn't I see this happening?, of course I was excited about Bella become a Vampire, I just didn't expect it to be like this. Edward was nearly always in control over his bloodlust when with Bella. At least I thought he was.

I looked over at Bella, she'd been unconscious for exactly 7 hours, no change at all. For some reason I still didn't see Bella, But Carlisle said she was going to be fine, could my vision be wrong?.

"The morphine you gave her will wear off soon" I suddenly realised. What was he going to do then?, none of us wanted Bella to be in pain.

Carlisle gave me a short nod, but Esme remain silent.

I closed my eyes, I couldn't stand the silence. It was like when we left Bella, no one really talk unless we needed to.

"What are we gunna tell Charlie?" My voice was shaky.

"We'll talk about that later" Carlisle spoke up quickly.

"n...n-n...no" Bella suddenly whimpered.

Her body jerked in random directions, Esme gripped her so she didn't slid off the couch.

"Sorry sweetie, I know you're in pain" Esme sobbed. She hated that Bella was in pain, it was a horrible sight to see.

"Esme, You should probably give her some spa-I was cut off by Bella's scream.

"STOP!" tears were rushing down her cheeks, yet she kept her eyes close.

Carlisle said nothing, but pinned her down so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"STOP, NO!" she cried again.

"Carlisle are you gunna give her more morphine!" I asked desperately. Bella's screams would not stop, Esme was trying to quieten her. We couldn't risk someone hearing.

"Alice, I'm not sure if I should, it could affect her the change" he stated calmly.

I didn't know how Bella was feeling, I couldn't even remember anything after my transformation. Jasper had told me it was like being burnt alive.

I shuddered at the thought.

"You gave it to her before" I said a bit too harsh. Carlisle seemed abit out of it, we all were really.

"I know, but that was because she was in pain and I thought it would help, I don't want to give her to much" He explained.

I nodded, not really understanding. Maybe he thought something bad might happen.

Bella screamed again, I couldn't help but cringe.

**Esme POV**

I couldn't stand seeing Bella like this, I knew how much pain she was in.

I looked at Carlisle, he hadn't really said much lately, I was starting to worry.

"Do you think she will hear us if we talk to her" Alice asked unsure.

Bella bit her lip, forcing herself not to scream.

"I'm not sure, but it may help" Carlisle half smiled, he knew how transformation worked more than any of us.

"Bella, if you can hear me, Everything is going to fine" Alice whispered. But was it?.

**3 hours later- Jaspers POV**

Edward hadn't talk to us yet, But I knew what he was feeling. Anger, self hatred, Guilt, Regret, he was quite a mess really.

Emmett was sitting on a branch, his eyes fixed on Edward as he continued hunting.

"Emmett, do you think he's had enough" I whispered. He had already had 3 elk, 2 mountain Lions and Bear. How much does he need before he throws up?.

I knew why Edward was over drinking, I'd done the same after Bella's 18th. But Edward was going overboard.

Edward was now drinking another elk, it was more like scoffing it.

"I'm not sure how to stop him" Emmett looked back me briefly.

I shrugged. I guess I could try.

"Edward?" I called.

He ignored me, tossing the elks body aside.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea bro" Emmett glanced at me.

"That what is?" I asked flatly.

"EDWARD!" Emmett shouted.

Edward turned, looking quite dazed.

"w-what" Edward stuttered.

"I think you've had enough" I said getting up.

"NO!" Edward hissed. He wanted to be satisfied, he knew that would never happen.

Edward ran from us and didn't turn back.

Emmett and I, looked at each other, we knew what we had to do.

**Carlisle POV**

I could hear the venom pumping around Bella's body, she was finding it more difficult to breath.

Another strangled scream escaped Bella's mouth and she opened her eyes.

This was far from over.

**Sorry I stopped here, More is coming. It might be a more interesting story when Bella wakes up**

**Please review, Than I'm continue : D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N****- Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added me to their fav's and alerts : )**

**Chapter Four- Carlisle POV.**

"Bella!" Alice gasped.

She cupped Bella's checks to alert her.

Her face was blank and her breathing was heavy. She was trying not to scream.

"It's ok to scream sweetie" Esme kissed her forehead. I knew Bella wouldn't it she could help it, she was always a strong girl.

"Bella, can you here us?" I asked gentle. She wasn't looking at any of us. Her eyes were focus on the ceiling, nothing else.

Alice frowned, glancing at me. Could Bella be is some much pain that she couldn't focus on what we were saying?.

**Emmett POV.**

I was quite annoyed that Edward was running away from his problems, well that what I thought he was doing. He was drinking himself stupid.

Jasper and I had agreed to capture our brother and drag him back to Bella.

"This way" Jasper broke through my thoughts.

I ended up climb a tree to get a better view of Edward.

He was hunched over another mountain lion, draining it rapidly.

I looked at him disgusted. Could vampires become obese?

I resisted the urge to sigh, It was now or never.

I lunged myself at him, knocking him flat on his face. How didn't he see me coming?, he was a mind reader.

"Emmett get off" he hissed.

Jasper came to help me restrain Edward.

"Guys, I'm still thirsty" he hissed again. Bull shit, How could he be thirsty?

" you're not thirsty, calm down, where going home" Jasper stated simply, I could feel him trying to calm Edward down.

"NO!" he yelled.

I sighed, gripped him so I could hull him back to the house.

"Do you need help?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head, I was way too strong for Edward.

**Alice's POV**

I jerked out of my vision.

"They're coming early" I stated.

Bella was still in the state we left her in a couple of hours ago.

I sighed, squeezing Bella's hand.

She didn't react, I didn't expect her to.

"Do you see what's gunna happen when they get back?" Esme pulled Bella closer.

"I don't really want to, sorry" I stroke my sisters cheek.

Esme nods.

Carlisle was sitting on the leg of the chair, his eyes focused on what Bella was doing.

"What do you think is happening?" Carlisle jumped at my question. He was really concerned about Bella's well-being.

"I think she's in shock from the pain" he glanced at me briefly.

Carlisle leaned over to kiss his wife on the cheek.

"Edward, come on!" Emmett frustrated voice filled the house.

They were finally home.

"Stop I can't, I might hurt her" Edward sobbed. I couldn't imagine what Edward was feeling right now.

I walked over to my husband, he gave me a fake smile.

I shook my head and pecked him on the lips. He couldn't fool me.

Edward hung his head, Refusing to look at anyone.

I looked at Bella's lying form, her eyes were closed, she must of passed out.

I sighed, squatting so I could look at Edwards face.

"Edward, she's ok, Bella's going to live" I tried to smiled. She wasn't going to be living exactly. But she would always have Edward.

His head lift slightly as he read my thoughts.

Bella's screams couldn't come at a worse time, it only lasted for a split second. But it was enough to make Edward collapses in front of her fragile body.

"Edward, it was going to happen anyway, you know that" Emmett whispered.

Edward growled.

"Come hold her Edward, she's safe, we won't let you hurt her" Esme whispered.

Edward sighed sadly, we all knew he wanted to hold his Bella.

Esme cradled Bella, than passed her to Edward.

"Promise" she added.

Edward wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her so his hands were rested on her bottom **( A/N- Like a toddler :S I dunno..)**

Bella's head rested on his shoulder, her arms hung over his neck.

"Do you want us to leave" Rosalie spoke up. **(A/N- Sorry I hadn't really gotten Rosalie involved into the story, but she's still there, sorry for not mentioning it)**

"No" Edward whispered.

Bella cried out, her body shook as she kept her mouth tightly closed. I think Edward realised why Bella wasn't scream so much, she was trying stay strong, she hated showing weakness

Bella struggled as Edward laid her on his stomach.

"She doesn't want me to hold her" he sighed. Didn't he get the Bella was burning alive.

"Edward, she is on fire" I tapped his arm.

"I know" he said in defeat.

It was going to be a long 3 days.

**There is chapter 4 : ) Hope you liked it!**

**Please review, or just comment. It would make my Saturday **

**I will be updating soon, keep reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Thanks for all you reviews : )**

**Edward POV.**

It had been 2 days and 22 hours. Alice still couldn't see Bella. We all knew she would be waking up in a matter of hours.

"_Edward?"- Esme._

Alice appeared followed by Esme.

"_You need to take a break you've been with her for 48 hours, me and Esme were wondering if we could clean her up a bit"- Alice._

I knew she was right, but I couldn't bring myself to let go of my Bella.

"No" I whispered.

"_Well, where going to anyway"- Alice._

"Fine" I growled quietly. Did Alice have to be so controlling. I guess it would be nice for Bella to be clean when she woke up.

I sighed sadly and picked her up.

Bella had told me several times that she wanted to be changed, but that was before I left, did she still want to be with me after I savagely attacked her?.

Alice smiled, guilty. I knew she just wanted to help her sister.

I put her in Esme's arms than strolled over to my piano.

**Alice POV.**

I was beyond frustrated, I couldn't see a thing about Bella anymore. Was it Jacob?.

Unlikely, I hadn't seen him since the day Bella cliff dived.

I sighed heavily and started to pull Bella's jumper off. I hope she didn't mind us washing her.

"Alice, do you see anything" Esme asked. She must of picked up on my frustration.

"Nope I think-" I was cut off by Bella.

I almost dropped her, her screams would of made a human deaf. How did she burn the morphine off so fast?.

Bella's heart was beating frantically.

"I think we should take her back downstairs" I said to Esme.

Edward burst through door, his fists clenched.

He looked at Bella in my arms, I knew what he wanted.

I quickly pulled Bella's jumper back on and handed her to him.

**Edward POV **

Bella wouldn't stop screaming, it was getting to painful for her.

"Bella, everything's fine, see look at me" I urged.

Her eyes weren't open when she screamed, it was either she wouldn't or couldn't look at me.

I lifted Bella over my shoulder and carried back downstairs.

"_She will wake up soon, you needed to lay her on the sofa"- Carlisle._

He was right.

Bella's went limp as I laid her on the sofa.

I heard my family descend the stairs, I reluctantly moved away from Bella, blocking the front door.

"_Edward, listen to her heart its almost over"- Carlisle. _

Emmett and Jasper joined by the door, just encase Bella decided to runaway.

"_Edward, you're the one who has to talk to her when she wakes up"- Alice._

I glanced at Alice, she smiled encouragingly.

I nodded back. What was I suppose to say?

"_Be careful of what you say to her"- Jasper._

Jasper always the expert on newborns. He had experienced how newborns acted, usually they could misunderstand what you say.

Suddenly Bella's eyes shot open, we froze.

She didn't move either, her crimson eyes surveyed the ceiling. She still looked quite the same, but there was still a little difference in her features.

I took my chance to speak up.

"Bella?" I said unsure.

She gasped, jerking herself off the couch to the other end of the room.

"_Whatever you do don't you dare touch her!"- Jasper._

Bella crouch low, hissing and snarling at me.

Yep, she hated me.

"Bella?" I repeated gently.

Her face was directed towards the ground.

"_She's frightened"- Jasper._

My family glanced at me, what was I suppose to do now?.

"Give her a minute" Carlisle told me.

We waited a whole 7 minutes, she still didn't move.

"Bella" I said again. If only I knew what she was thinking.

She bit her lip for a second.

"_I think she's trying to remember what happened"- Jasper._

Oh, Oh god NO!, She had to remember me.

Carlisle stepped forward.

"Bella, were not going to harm you" Carlisle started.

She hissed backing up further into the wall.

"_Does she still remember us?"- Esme._

She stared outside, her thirst probably killing her.

"_She's frightening by us, I dunno why, there's no confusion"- Jasper._

Maybe she thought I was going to leave her now that she was vampire, I would never.

"Bella, I'm not going to leave you" I whispered.

She looked up at me, her eyes wide.

"_what happened, What am I even doing, is he lying about not leaving"- Bella._

I gasp loudly.

"I can hear you thoughts!" I glanced at my family.

**Ok was it bad ?**

**Do you want me to Continue?**

**Redo this Chapter?**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- WOOH! 38 Reviews, I love you guys. I hope your enjoying my story, if you have an suggestions please email/review. **

**Chapter 6- Edwards POV.**

No one was more shocked than I, having the power to listen to my Bella's thoughts is what I've always desired, although I wasn't so sure if Bella would favour it.

"_What is she thinking son?"- Carlisle._

"_There so many negative emotions"- Jasper._

I glanced at Jasper, who was watching Bella curiously. It was very useful having a empathy when negotiating with newborns.

Bella's attention was purely focused on the door be hide my brothers and I. She was thirsty, she wanted to be set free.

"_How am I suppose to get outside"- Bella._

I half smiled, she didn't know how obvious her plan to escape was.

"Bella?" Esme spoke up gently. Her voice was smooth and comforting.

"_Now or never"- Bella._

Bella crouched even lower and sprung at Emmett and Jasper. It was too bad Alice hadn't seen it coming.

She was growling angrily, as my brothers struggled to gain control of newborn strength.

How come she wasn't saying anything to us?.

"_Bella, you have to give her time to adjust, she confused and thirsty"- Carlisle._

Emmett grabbed Bella's waist, violently throwing her on the floor. I don't think he meant to pin her that hard, hopefully it didn't hurt her.

"Emmett, not so hard" I hissed.

Carlisle went to help hold Bella down, while I hovered over her.

"Bella, my love you have to listen to _me_" I started. I hoped I could talk things out with her, she'd never been a violent person.

She beared her teeth and hissed again.

"NO!" she screamed.

"_I don't know what's going on Edward, I'm feeling Confusion and Thirst, most newborns a like this, I don't think she's forgot you, her instincts have taken over"- Jasper._

I cupped her cheek, her eyes followed my hand movement. I know Jasper said not to touch her but this was one of my last resorts.

"_Interesting..." Carlisle._

The affection I gave her, helped her calm further.

"_She's not calm, but she calmer than before, try and talk to her"- Jasper._

"Bella, I'm not even going to say sorry cause I no it's not enough, I let my thirsty take over me 3 days ago" I paused waiting for her reaction.

"Oh" was all she said.

I gave my family a weird glance, then turned back to Bella.

"You are now a Vampire, love" I stated gently.

I felt the grips on Bella tighten at my words, but she went loose and frowned.

"Oh" she stated again. Wasn't she suppose to be screaming at me?.

"_Why is she so calm about this"- Emmett._

I figured it she was calm enough, I'd make a deal.

"Can we let go of you now Bella?, If you don't run?" I raised my eyebrow, it wouldn't be hard to tell if she was lying for not, she hopeless at it when she human.

"Yes you can let go, I'm sorry" she frowned. Just what I expected her to say, I wish she didn't blame herself for stuff that wasn't her fault.

We let her up, I wrapped my arms around her middle for comfort.

"mmm" she sighed melting into my hold. I was glad she didn't hate me.

"Bella" Carlisle started, she jerked out of my arms immediately, I wasn't sure why.

"This must be disorientating for you, How are feeling?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"F-fine" she stuttered.

"_She not fine, Edward and you know that"- Alice._

"Bella would you like to go hunting with just me or would like everyone else to come also" I asked

She hesitated, gripping my wrist.

"Everyone" she stated. Her voice hadn't really changed, compared to when she was human.

My family smiled.

"Ok, let's go" I took her hand.

She beamed looking, down at our entwined hands.

"_I hope I do ok"- Bella._

It wasn't long before we started to run, God was my girl fast. She was at least 5 metres in front, I had to catch up encase she smelt an human's.

"_Edward, you have to slow her down"- Jasper._

"Bella!" I called.

She suddenly stopped immediately and I didn't have enough time to stop after her.

_BOM!._

I collided with her small frame and sent her flying in opposite direction

"WOW!" Bella screamed, slamming into a tree.

"_that would of hurt"- Esme._

I gasped, rushing to her side.

"_Wait ago Eddie, she's only been awake for less than an hour and you slam her into a tree"- Emmett._

"I'm good" Bella laughed getting up. If she were human, I'd assume she were drunk.

"_I wasn't expecting than"- Bella_

I supported her back, unsure if she was actually ok.

"Serious, Edward I'm fine" she smiled.

"Shall we go hunting than" Carlisle broke the short silence.

Bella nodded.

She ran be hide me, I knew it annoyed her that she couldn't run at full pace.

"_faster"- Bella._

We finally stopped, to where I thought humans wouldn't come by.

"Ready" Emmett nudged Bella.

She shrugged, unsure.

**REVIEW!**

**I'm not sure if this chapter is good, but Please just comment. I really want some more reviews so I can Update!**

**Xox.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again Sorry for not updating , Stupid Account :/**

**Chapter 7- Edward's POV.**

I started to tell her the basics of feeding and hunting for herself, I glanced at Jasper every now and then to check her emotional state.

"_Edward, Bella seems distracted, I don't think she's focusing on you"- Jasper._

I looked back at Bella, who was now staring at the ground_ "Maybe you should let her try herself"- Jasper._

I mentally smacked myself, Of course she didn't want to listening to me talk about hunting right after her transformation , she wanted to actually get blood and I was in the way.

"Bella" her head snapped.

"_Oh God did I just zone out while he was talking"- Bella._

"You want to try it for yourself love?" I asked unsure.

"Ok" she bit her lip and glanced at my family.

"_She's quite controlled for a newborn, Edward, maybe give her a couple of steps to follow"- Carlisle._

I walked to her side, she seemed to tense slightly.

"Close your eyes for me" I cupped her cheek, trying to make her focus.

She stared at me and obeyed.

"What do you smell?" I asked carefully.

My family smiled at me, they all seemed quite interest to see how Bella would hunt.

I didn't need to speak any longer, Bella was already crouched and had spotted her prey.

She started to hiss.

"_Go get it, Bella" Emmett._

I smirked at Emmett's thoughts as Bella bolted to her prey.

But suddenly she stopped right in front it, The elk didn't even run.

"_What is she doing?" Rosalie._

No one breathed or moved, we didn't want to startle her.

"_I don't want this, I don't want blood"- Bella._

I stared at Jasper, she was forcing herself not to drink blood. "What" he mouthed.

"She doesn't want to drink "I slowly mouthed back.

"_She feels guilty, Is she trying to stop herself from drinking blood?"- Jasper._

I nodded at him.

**Bella POV**

I looked at my preys neck, what it offered was what I was suppose to desired. It smelled appealing at first, but when I took a good whiff it didn't smell all too good.

I stood up from my crouch, looking at surroundings. Everything seemed so clearer now, more vivid. I started to walk away from the animal, as much to my regret, I didn't want the blood. What was wrong with me?.

I walked back to where I started, shyly taking Edward's hand.

"What's wrong Bella" Edward asked me. What was I suppose to say.

"_Sorry Edward, I know I'm a vampire but I didn't want to drink that elks blood"_

Edward looked at me, I was certain he was having silent conversations.

I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

My nostrils were violated with a sweet, sweet scent, I reckon I would die for it. My throat felt like someone had lit a match and threw it down my throat. What every it was I needed it.

I hissed, jerking out of Edward hands.

Emmett and Jasper sprung at me, I quickly dodged.

"GET HER, NOW!" Carlisle and Alice also tried to pouncing on me, but I was already running, nothing else mattered anymore.

I kept running, the trees blurred past me.

"BELLA STOP" I heard someone scream

I ignored, why were they stopped me from hunting.

The smell became stronger and I increased my speed. I could hear a beating sound, maybe a heartbeat, since my hearing had improved.

A figure appeared in the distant, a human?, I didn't care.

I growled, launching myself at the sweet scent.

I moaned as the red liquid poured down my throat, I finally had what I desired.

Continue or not

REVIEW! I'm not sure if it's any good, next chapter will be longer.


	8. Chapter 8

ADOPTION- I CAN'T DO THIS STORIES ANYMORE...TO MUCH SCHOOL!

IS THERE ANYONE WHO WOULD LIKE TO ADOPT MY STORIES THAT WILL ACTUALLY FINISH THEM, YOU CAN FIX EM TO WHATEVER

Review or pm me :)


End file.
